Solve for $x$ : $10x + 5 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(10x + 5) - 5 = 10 - 5$ $10x = 5$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{5}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$